The True Disaster
by aya-kun
Summary: Clow... she whispered, leaning to him. Touching his lips with hers, she couldn't help but smile. You belong to me. Only me. Your power, your life, your heart. Everything will be as it should have been.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC, CLAMP does.

Notice: Ages are 18 for S&S, E&T

on S&S Syaoran had not confessed his love to Sakura before he left for Hong Kong, but after his promise to come back she realized her love for him. So, generally neither had confessed, but they've become close friends.

on the rest Clearly after reading the above, Eriol had done his job.

Moving on…

The True Disaster

Chapter One: Accident

_Please wake up. Please, I beg of you, open your eyes, sweetheart…_

The room was quiet as she held the cold hand to her cheek, hoping to warm it as tears fell from her eyes once again.

The others among the room looked on as their ears registered the faint beeping sounds of the heart monitor. Their eyes filled with pleading as well for the young lady who lay on the bed. Her slim figure wrapped tightly by the standard white blanket. She had been barely breathing a week ago so now the respirator that pumped in oxygen wasn't there anymore. But still, it wasn't much of a good sign since she still slept.

Bandages were seen on her arms, her right hand (having an IV) and her forehead; beneath the blankets they were there as well, wrapped around her abdomen and parts of her legs.

It had been three weeks since the accident and still no other movement than breathing was ever registered.

"Tomoyo…please wake up," Sonomi whispered, her voice cracked.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and went out. Syaoran followed behind. Sitting on one of the hallways waiting chairs, Sakura wrapped her arms around herself. Syaoran sat next to her, awkwardly reaching out an arm around her shoulder.

Sakura had been in the accident as well. Her arms were bandaged up but they had quickly healed. Her leg cast had been removed earlier that week and her forehead only bore a tiny scar that recede into her hairline. "Syaoran." Sakura threw herself at him, wanting the comfort, needing it.

"You mustn't blame yourself."

"But…but, it was all my fault. I should have sensed it; I should have…what good is this power, if I couldn't even avoid having Tomoyo get hurt?"

Syaoran spoke quietly, "Listen to me. You did your best to protect her and if you hadn't done anything then, she'd…"

"If I hadn't she'd have died…" she continued silently.

"Believe in her, Kinomoto. She's a strong person. She will get through this. And when she wakes up, I don't think she'd enjoy you being worried about her," he told her.

Sakura nodded then pouted cutely at him. "You called me Kinomoto again. I've told you before. It's Sakura."

"Kinomoto…"

She shook her head at him. "Sa-ku-ra," she repeated, pronouncing her name to him as if he were a child.

He sighed and said hesitantly, "Sakura."

"See, it wasn't so hard, now was it?"

He shook his head at her. "You'll never change," he said fondly then immediately blushed at what he said.

Sakura just smiled at him.

"Uh, let's go back inside before your brother comes out and thinks things."

"He's not so bad, really," she said and received a snort in reply. She giggled then blushed crimson as she realized Syaoran continued to hold her hand as they headed back.

_I'm driving my car, my CD's on, playing a favourite song of mine (I don't even know how I knew that), and someone next to me is singing along with it, I can't hear the voice but I know, she is. I'm happy at this moment. But why can't I see the person next to me? Why can't I hear her voice?_

_I'm eighteen now. But then I begin to feel heavy in my heart…I grow weak and suddenly this shadow passes by; it's only for a split second. My companion doesn't notice as the song reaches its climax._

_What was it? I wonder. I start to dismiss it as my imagination when it happens again and this time my companion notices. A second later I lose control. This is dangerous. The car suddenly spins about. I become barely alert, I'm losing consciousness._

_Laughter?_

_My companion tries to do something. But I couldn't let her, so I try to stop her. But, stop her from doing what? Saving us?_

_I can't remember, I can't remember, I can't, I can't, I can't!_

"What's happening? Tell me!" Sonomi screams.

The doctors were trying to stop Tomoyo's shaking. The nurses had managed to bring out her family, and now it was only her that they were trying to bring out.

She didn't know what happened. Her daughter started sweating then soon the shaking started.

"Sonomi-kun, you have to let them do their job." Always the voice of reason, Fujitaka tried to calm Sonomi as well as maneuver her away from the door. The nurses silently thanked him. Sonomi was a handful.

Sakura and Syaoran had reached them and were asking Touya on what had happened when the room became eerily silent.

They looked to the room, anxious and fearing the worst. The nurses filed out and then the two other doctors followed. Dr. Nekido, the family doctor, was still inside. Sonomi went in, the others followed. Tomoyo, her eyes half closed, was staring at the ceiling as the doctor took notes on her condition.

"You're in the hospital now."

"Hospital?" Tomoyo whispered back. Her voice was cracked and rough from lack of use.

Nekido, hearing the family enter the room, turned to face them. "She's finally woken but…" he trailed off as he looked at his patient once more. She'd gone back to staring into nothing.

Sonomi went to her daughter's side. "Tomoyo?" she whispered as she held her daughter's hand.

Nekido continued, "There's a problem."

The raven haired teen looked at the woman next to her then pulls away her hand. "Who are you?"

Silence descended.

Nekido cleared his throat after a while. "Tomoyo-san seems to be suffering from amnesia. It is most likely temporary," he explained.

"Who're you talking about…d-doctor?" Tomoyo sleepily asked. "Who's Tomoyo?"

Nekido frowned. _It's worse than I'd thought. _The others looked to the doctor after her question and grew even more anxious and pained at his expression. Tomoyo, their wonderful friend had no memories of herself at all.

Back in England, Hiiragizawa Eriol woke up in a cold sweat.

"Eriol-sama!" Nakuru shouted as she came upon her master shaking and breathing so hard. Spinel followed her to their master.

Nakuru, in an act you wouldn't have expected had you known her always-and-forever genki attitude, combed Eriol's hair with her hand seeing the sweat that made it stick to his forehead and held him close.

"What happened?" she asked softly. She'd been speaking so softly lately since the incident.

"They've placed it into someone."

"Who?"

"Someone…but…I…I couldn't see who."

Nakuru looked to Spinel, her eyes full of worry.

"We have to go to Japan. We have to go…back…"

Nakuru nodded even as Eriol went back to sleep. Laying him back down, she whispered, "We'll make the arrangements Master, please dream good dreams."

Spinel landed on her shoulder. They looked at their young master looking so pale against the blood red of the sheets. Again, they couldn't help but wish they hadn't been a burden to him, and then Eriol wouldn't have vulnerable.

He wouldn't have had to lose some of his magic.

Nakuru wipe away a tear. "Well, I have to call the airport. Suppi, watch over him."

"I know that," the guardian replied.

"I know you do, it's just…"

"He'll be fine."

Nakuru nodded and went to make the arrangements for their trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC, CLAMP does.

Notice: Ages are 16 for S&S, E&T

On S&S Syaoran had not confessed his love to Sakura before he left for Hong Kong, but after he left she realized her love for him. So, generally neither had confessed even after Li's return, but they've become close friends.

On the rest Clearly after reading the above, Eriol had done his job if you don't get me, I mean the Clow cards are now Sakura cards but he never divided his power with Fujitaka, all right? that last part is for those who read the manga but since I'll be using the anime cards thus the anime is the one I'm basing this on not the manga and it's perfectly explained plots.

A/N: And also, thank you for the reviews and for adding me to your favorites list. I'm delighted.

The True Disaster

Chapter Two: Dreams

I sat by the window looking at the bright afternoon. It had been a week before I woke up and allowed out of the bed.

The hospital's garden is really lovely. I'm glad my room is at the bottom floor. Looking at my room's door I make a decision. I knew they wouldn't allow me out unless I was in a wheel chair so I climb out the window. I wasn't that weak anyway. Moving the bushes aside I begin to stroll around the garden. The light of the sun was just perfect against the beautiful flowers blooming. I wish I had a camera.

After a while I began to tire. I guess I'm not that strong after all. I see a cherry blossom tree ahead of me. I walk towards it before leaning on its warm trunk and sliding down. I'm really glad I wasn't in a hospital gown. Sonomi-san had given me clothes to wear. Right now, I was dressed in a white cotton dress, a hooded pink cardigan and white sandals with a bit of pink outline. I'd left my gloves in the room. It wasn't cold at all anyway. Thinking about my clothes I remembered what Sonomi-san had said.

_They are your own. _Sonomi-san…she looked so sad. My mother, that's what she'd said. Thinking these thoughts makes me wonder about the others who'd introduced themselves to me that day. One of them, I think her name was Sakura, she was injured previously. I could see her bandages beneath her sleeves. She's so cute. Every time I see her my fingers itch as if they want to be holding something. I don't know what it is though.

I close my eyes reluctantly. I'm sure if any one of them knew I was out, they would be worried. I have to go to my room. But, I feel so sleepy. Maybe just a nap, it wouldn't be long. Yes, a nap will be fine.

_That laughter? Who are you?_

I open my eyes. I'm back in my room, there's a weight on my arm. I look down and see a young man sleeping. His long hair is beautifully dark, but I can't see his face because of it. I use my other hand to move it aside. I touch something cold. A pair of eyeglasses was folded beside his face. My hand goes closer when he suddenly moves. His pale hand unfolds the glasses and as he puts them on, his hair is shortened. The glare of the lenses blinding me and I couldn't see his face. His hands are shaking and I can see sweat forming on his forehead. But I don't see him clearly. I faint.

"Tomoyo-san…Tomoyo-san," I hear the voice calling me. I open my eyes. The sky had turned red; the sun was setting.

I look at the owner of the voice. "Kinomoto-san?" I felt my eyes widen as his brown hair turned into a long black one. Then I blink and I see Sakura's father.

"Tomoyo-san, can you get up? Your mother will be worried about you. Luckily, she's late right now," Kinomoto-san said to me.

I nod and slowly stand up. I had to lean on Kinomoto-san to be able to walk. I guess I really wasn't that strong after all.

Looking back at the tree I couldn't help but think of one name, Clow.

Akizuki Nakuru was having trouble finding tickets for any of the earliest flights to Japan. She had called to inquire in various airports already.

Spinel flew in and landed on her shoulder. "No luck?"

"None. The earliest I was able to hear on was a flight two weeks after today. Oh please kami-sama! Let the next one be good," she prayed before dialing her last hope. The other guardian left to see to his master.

Spinel lay on the pillow right next to Eriol's head. The last month had been a nightmare. Eriol had lain asleep for a week and in weeks after he kept losing consciousness and having nightmares. Always the destruction, always the dark.

Spinel had known his master his entire life. Coming into form to see a child in front of him, a child he knew was his maker and master. Eriol told him that he'd woken up in the form he was in, an eleven year old (a/n: the age is right?). Ruby Moon was seated and was leaning on him back then. Eriol began to explain their purpose and what he would be doing. He told them that magic was no longer a truth to the people of the present and that he would give them each a false form, so as not be conspicuous though at times their attitudes would be different each form. Spinel had learned to keep still while in the bag of his other's false form of Akizuki Nakuru was being showed the present by their master.

It had been like that for ten years before the one whom Eriol had waited for first appeared. They began watching her a few times as she captured the stray Clow Cards. They all (especially Nakuru) cheered her on. Then they saw Eriol or rather Clow's descendant, Li Syaoran picking on Sakura and calling her a weakling. Nakuru had strongly protested despite the fact that she'd been told they couldn't hear her.

The boy was a mix of arrogance, kindness and denial. He clearly had feelings for the Card Mistress. And it had taken until after Eriol's last test for the kid to admit what he felt. Love really was a strange thing. The kid had actually helped Sakura be even more determined.

It was such a relief as well as another annoyance since in the end Sakura had realized her feelings but both magic-users hadn't confessed years later. Nakuru had been such a problem as well; she never really did have much patience.

That is, until after last month; when half of Eriol's power was taken.

"Tomoyo-san, how are you doing today?" Sakura asked as she held the fresh flowers in her hand.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo replied. She could see that Sakura was happy. It was the first time since she woke up that she'd called the girl informally like a close friend. Tomoyo smiled, she felt happy when Sakura was smiling. _Ah, there's that itch again…what am I suppose to be holding?_

Sakura saw her friend's fingers twitch. She held them. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan. It's just that every time I see you I get that feeling that I should be holding something. It's weird, huh?"

Sakura's eyes had widened. Tomoyo was unconsciously remembering things. She smiled and let the matter go. Tomoyo no longer felt her twitching fingers were strange but the ache to hold that something grew at the smile Sakura gave her.

"You'll be fine for sure, Tomoyo-chan."

Someone knocked on the door. Sakura moved to it. Seeing it was her father, she opened the door and let him.

"What is it, Kinomoto-san?" Tomoyo asked immediately. Sakura looked closely at her father. He looked tired and worn. She quickly made him sit down.

"It's nothing to worry about. I just had a rough day. How are you doing, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sighed in relief, Sakura too relaxed. "I'm fine, Kinomoto-sensei." She looked surprised a bit. She'd said sensei.

Sakura and Fujitaka were looking at her, surprised as well. Tomoyo looked away and spoke softly, "Fujitaka-san is a...he's an archeology teacher?" she looked back at them. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo smiled widely. She was remembering. She felt contentment and was glad she was finally getting to know these people whom she knew she'd saddened.

"I'm glad for you, Tomoyo-san," Fujitaka said.

That night Tomoyo had dreams wherein she saw Sonomi in different places and different occasions. She finally felt that feeling one always has when with your family, especially one's loving mother.

A tear leaked out of her eyes and a soft hand wiped it away. Tomoyo reached out in her dreams and felt her mother's loving touch.

She smiled and whispered, "Okasan..."

In the hospital room, Sonomi couldn't hold in her tears when she heard her daughter. She was finally coming back.

In the following weeks Tomoyo dreamt of her memories of the times she had when she grew up and of the people she'd grown up with, but afterward the farthest she got to remembering fourth and fifth grade were of her making a red cape with a big bow at its front and an accompanying beret and clothing for Sakura. It was strange for her since she felt the huge gap in her memory but she continued remembering other moments in her life still. She'd even gone back to teasing Syaoran every time she remembered one of his blushing moments but took care to do so when Sakura wasn't there.

Tomoyo was soon moved back into her room, a private nurse was hired by Sonomi and weekly check-ups by the doctor continued.

Sakura couldn't help but feel sad that Tomoyo remembered nothing of their card-capturing days but she told herself it was only a matter off time. After all it had been more than a month since the accident and she considered Tomoyo lucky since she'd heard that others never remembered or it had taken more than a year (a/n: true or not? Just a guess...).

Sakura moved to Syaoran, "There's something I think you should know. Kero and I will be outside; I'll go call Yukito-san." Syaoran nodded. Sakura walked to Yukito.

Once outside the room, the hallway was silent. Sakura decided to move to the gust bedroom, the one she used for the weekends to be near Tomoyo.

"What is it, Sakura?" Yue asked –he'd changed once they went into the room. Sakura moved to the window.

"On the night before the accident, I'd dreamt of something. It didn't occur to me to be anything. It was only a moment and I'd forgotten it as soon as I woke up. But last night," she leant on the window, her eyes closed as she remembered. "Last night, I dreamt of a cherry blossom engulfed in silver rain. But the blossom was a pale blue," she opened her eyes and looked at them. "I feel that something has happened to him."

"To who, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Clow." She shook her head. "No, to Eriol. Something bad has happened to him. For that moment I felt like he didn't exist at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or CC, CLAMP does.

Notice: Ages are 16 for S&S, E&T

On S&S Syaoran had not confessed his love to Sakura before he left for Hong Kong, but after he left she realized her love for him. So, generally neither had confessed even after Li's return, but they've become close friends.

On the rest Clearly after reading the above, Eriol had done his job if you don't get me, I mean the Clow cards are now Sakura cards but he never divided his power with Fujitaka, all right? that last part is for those who read the manga wherein he did split with Fujitaka but I'll be using the anime cards and so base it on the anime and not the manga and it's perfectly explained plots.

Moving on…

The True Disaster

Chapter Three: Memories of whom?

Sonomi watched her daughter walking around the garden in deep thought. The hired nurse, Midori, was standing close to her patient but was far enough to give her some personal space.

_What are you thinking of, Tomoyo?_

Tomoyo was walking around the gardens of her home. It was such a beautiful sight, and with each view of the fountain, a tree, a wall, she began to remember flashes of memory. It had started when she'd first sat at the table her mother was sitting in right now, drinking her tea. She'd remembered the time when Sakura had first come to visit her home. She'd smiled then and now as well. She felt so happy since she was finally beginning to remember. Though, she wasn't at all happy when she'd seen the sad look on her friend's face when she'd only described a red cape and nothing more when memories of her fourth grade were coming though much slower than the years before it and the years after her fifth grade. She had had the feeling of importance in those years. But the reason for it escaped her.

_Why? _Tomoyo shook her head. There she was again, thinking hard on why –always why. She felt a desperate need to remember and knowing that she felt so confused her thoughts had made her head ache.

"Excuse me, Daidouiji-san, but Kinomoto-san is here to see you." Midori motioned for her to precede her. Tomoyo nodded and walked back to her mother. She saw Sakura smiling at her and waving energetically. Tomoyo waved back with an answering smile. Sakura had come to visit her almost everyday even when school had started. Tomoyo was still in need of rest so she was excused for the whole of two weeks. The first of which was already over. Sakura had been coming bearing homework and stories of her day, mostly blushing over how a certain someone had done this or that for her. Sonomi-kun was always so overjoyed and expressed such gushing words over how cute a couple they (Sakura and Syaoran) would make that it was such a feat that Sakura didn't begin bursting into flame with the way her face heated up.

"So, tell me. How is Li-kun today?" Tomoyo asked casually as she sat down by the table. As expected, Sakura, her ever kawaii cousin, began to turn beet red. She smiled.

"Hello, Seiju High's Principal's Office. May I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to inquire if you would be accepting late enrollees? I understand that the school year has already begun, but if it would be possible…"

"I see. And how many will be enrolling?"

"Oh, just one."

"Please hold on while I check in with the Vice Principal on this matter. May I have your name please?"

"Hiiragizawa Eriol. "

"So, how was she?" Syaoran asked as they turned the corner. It was lunchtime and both he and Sakura were walking a little behind their friends, all heading for their regular lunch area near the school's more or less woody area behind the main building.

"She's fine," Sakura began with a smile. "Yesterday, she even told me of the time during athletics day…" she trailed off, the smile gone. Looking down at her hands, she continued quietly, "but she said nothing about Flowery. Not even when Sonomi-kun was away…not even when I hinted on it." _Tomoyo, why? _The urge to cry was strong but she beat it down furiously. A hand on her shoulder startled her. She couldn't help it. She cried.

Yamazaki and the others looked back when they heard sobbing. Sakura was trying to hold in her crying as she clutched at Syaoran's shirt. With a shake of the head from Syaoran, the girls stopped their plans to move to them. Nodding slowly, they left the two. Rika looked back over her shoulder worriedly. Seeing her friend cry was always hard. Sakura was a strong girl and seeing her cry with such sadness was painful. They all knew about the accident with Tomoyo as well as her loss of memory. Tomoyo was always there for Sakura especially when she, Chiharu, and Naoko were not always in reach. _It must hurt. _Looking at the sky, she made a quick prayer for Tomoyo to return, and for Sakura to be happy again.

Syaoran looked down Sakura's shaking form. Slowly he moved her to the nearby bench, handing her his handkerchief. His arm stayed around her as she continued to lean on his chest.

"Thanks." Sakura wiped her tears away and clutched the kerchief tightly. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as her sobs resided.

_Waiting…here…right…waiting...here…now…_

The words were fragments from afar. _This is a dream. It must be a dream. _Tomoyo stepped forward or rather she felt like she stepped forward. She could neither see nor feel anything in this empty space.

_WAITING!_

Tomoyo covered her ears, and felt cloth. Looking down at her hands, she frowned at the strings entwining her fingers, her palms.

"_You..."_

Tomoyo froze. The voice was distinct and she felt sudden warmth touching her face. Looking up quickly, her eyes widened at the sight before her.

She stood in her loose white pants –tied at the end around her ankles with dark bands, her dark pink and gold mandarin shirt with its long tails reaching her knees –the slit at the sides riding high almost to her chest area, the inner robe's sleeves reached the floor with its length of white silk and lightly touching her bare feet.

Standing still, her closed eyes gave off an image of sleep, but her upturned lips spoke again. "You…" And this time, an arm extended, red strings began falling out of the sleeves. Her shoulder length silver and black hair was tied behind her back but a red ribbon, a ribbon that extended as time passed.

Tomoyo stood up, numbly realizing the ribbon and strings were connected to the strings in her own hands and a ribbon that suddenly appeared around her neck. She held her breath as the woman began to wake just as she herself wished to be. _I want to wake up…_The floor began to turn to water. _Wake up…_Plunging into its depths, Tomoyo clutched at the ribbon and strings. _I want to wake up…_The woman was before again, the ribbon began to tighten. _Please, someone…_Those closed eyes began to open. _Help me…_

Her scream broke the night and silenced nature's nightly sounds.

Shutting her eyes tight she tried to banish the image of those white-gold eyes opening, the sneer that sharpened the elegant features that brought out the cat-like eyes that glared at her, the face that had suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of her, a fist around the ribbon, tightening its hold.

She couldn't breathe.

Tomoyo froze as her fingers held a ribbon loosely tied around her throat. She lowered her closed eyes before opening them, the tears had already been pouring in her sleep. She whimpered at the sight of the ribbon and gave a cry of anguish at the sight of a hundred strings surrounding her body and trailing of to the open balcony door.

_Why? Why is this happening? Someone...anyone…please…_

"You…"

Tomoyo froze, a hand over her mouth as she stifled another scream.

"Wait…always…"

She knew her fear was eating at her, but a small part of her registered the sadness in the voice.

"…always waiting…"

She lifted her face to the voice, prepared to see the woman from her dreams. Prepared to see the sneer and hate in her eyes. But what she saw instead was much worse.

"Waiting…always smiling…" the woman who stood by the balcony was clearly a spirit. Her translucency and her floating form, sitting in open air made the hair want to stand on end. "Never…lived…"

And with the sudden return of the wind and the sounds of the night, she disappeared. Tomoyo slowly climbed out of bed, the ribbon and strings shortening suddenly, she was confused, as much as the ribbon and strings terrified her; she was feeling desperation as the strings began to fade; she didn't want them to fade.

…_a destiny, a connection…red ties that bind…us…_

Standing at the balcony doors, Tomoyo began to fall into sleep, her vision blurred as the strings began turning into steel threads that formed together in her hands a rectangular card. But all at once it disappeared and a feeling of frustration overtook her but it quickly fell to silence as, with the strings and ribbon now gone, Tomoyo closed her eyes and falling to her knees, leaned on the cool glass of her balcony doors.

"…must…I must destroy…"

Midnight. The stars above lay covered by dark clouds.

Keroberus flew to the window looking up at the sky. _Something's happened. And I don't like it one bit._ Turning to look at his mistress, he frowned at a sudden red haze that disappeared so quickly, he very nearly thought he'd imagined it, but he knew it did.

From the closed drawer of Sakura's desk, the shield that held the cards began turning into red air before seeping into the lock and even further inside, the cards began to flicker into nothing and back again.


End file.
